Fairly Odd Roleplay
~InvaderXeena~ Swirly hair) *shot*) *3:42 Invader Zeel Im not very good on bein the F.O.P peeps XD But i'll try) *3:43 ~InvaderXeena~ Well you can't be Maria, Pixie or Diva. Oh, and you can be Bucktooth McBeaver Boy *shot in the face*) *3:44 Invader Zeel XD I';ll try bein Wanda) *3:47 ~InvaderXeena~ BUT YOU HAZ TO BE TIMMEH TO) *3:47 Invader Zeel Mkay I'll give it a shot.I don't watch F.O.P though) *3:48 ~InvaderXeena~ ..._ *)*) *You starteth?) *4:05 Invader Zeel ....Iunno how I'd start this one ._.) *4:06 ~InvaderXeena~ Come oneeeeeeee) *on*) *4:07 Invader Zeel I dun't watch F.O.P so i have no idea on this one) *4:07 ~InvaderXeena~ JUST, THINK) *4:07 Invader Zeel Mein brain is dead on this matter) I'unno why though) *4:08 ~InvaderXeena~ JUST START IT ANY OLD WAY) *ZEEL!) *4:11 Invader Zeel Wanda:*Is just there* *4:12 ~InvaderXeena~ Cosmo: *floating upside down next to her because apparently LMX shares the same disorder as Zeel at the moment* *4:13 Invader Zeel Wanda:*Looks at Cosmo* ??? *4:14 ~InvaderXeena~ Cosmo: *doesn't even notice her staring at him* *Your go) *4:17 Invader Zeel Wanda:....HEY *4:18 ~InvaderXeena~ Cosmo: *Spazzes and falls down because he didn't even know Wanda was there* *4:18 Invader Zeel Wanda:....well then *4:20 ~InvaderXeena~ Cosmo: *has the fishbowl on his head* Don't scare me like that! And when was the last time Timmy cleaned this thing? He missed a spot here, and here, and here.. *naming all the spots Timmy missed when he last cleaned the goldfish bowl* *4:20 Invader Zeel Wanda:*Facepaml* *4:21 ~InvaderXeena~ Cosmo: Facepaml? Is that a new word? Did they make a new word without me!? WHY DON'T THEY TELL ME THINGS ANYMORE? *4:22 Invader Zeel *Facepalm *Wanda:You just shattered the fouth wall *4:23 ~InvaderXeena~ Cosmo: What's the fourth wall? *4:23 Invader Zeel Wanda:Ugh....*Double facepalm* *4:24 ~InvaderXeena~ Cosmo: <:P *4:24 Invader Zeel Wanda:Somedays you worry me *Sarcasm* *4:26 ~InvaderXeena~ Cosmo: I do? *floats up next to her* Aww, there's no need to worry! I'm not an idiot! *4:27 Invader Zeel Wanda:*Thinks* (Coulda fooled me) *4:27 ~InvaderXeena~ What does that mean .-.) *4:28 Invader Zeel *Ya don't say? *4:29 ~InvaderXeena~ Cosmo: Hey, where's Timmy? I wan't to complain about this bowl! That, and I need some churros. *I did mean wan't) *4:30 Invader Zeel Wanda:I'unno. *4:30 ~InvaderXeena~ (PSST) *(THATS YOUR CUE) *4:31 Invader Zeel Ohyeah *SHOTUNTILDEAD*) *Timmy:*Walks in* *4:31 ~InvaderXeena~ *WASTHEONEWHOSHOTYOU*) *Cosmo: Hi Timmy! (And then Timmy got weirded out by Cosmo having a bowl-for-head) *4:32 Invader Zeel Timmy:O.o???? *4:32 ~InvaderXeena~ Cosmo: Why are you looking at me like that? *4:32 Invader Zeel Timmy:Why do you have a fish bowl on your head? *4:33 ~InvaderXeena~ Cosmo: Ooooh. Naggy McNaggy pants over there scared me and the rest is historyyyyy!~ *flies around like a moron* *4:33 Invader Zeel Wanda and Timmy:.....well then *4:34 ~InvaderXeena~ (Should I bring in mah OCs nao?) *4:34 Invader Zeel yeah *...) * *4:35 ~InvaderXeena~ BAD SMILEY) *4:35 Invader Zeel XD) *4:35 ~InvaderXeena~ Maria: *Walks in* Timmy, who are you talking t-- *sees Cosmo and Wanda* ._. (They met at school, now friends, etc etc) *Your go) *4:39 Invader Zeel Timmy:Oh hiya *4:41 ~InvaderXeena~ Maria: Are those Fairy Godparents? .3. (Your go when you get back) *InvaderXeena~ Your go *4:53 Invader Zeel Timmy:Yup *4:55 ~InvaderXeena~ Cosmo: *waves* Maria: .3. Cool (Since we are both unfamiliar with the laws of F.O.P, let's just pretend the "If anyone knows you have Fairies they go away forever" rule exists.) *4:56 Invader Zeel XD Okay) *5:01 ~InvaderXeena~ Your go) *RPzzzzz *5:09 Invader Zeel Wanda:.... *5:12 ~InvaderXeena~ Maria: *waves and smiles* ^3^ *5:12 Invader Zeel Wanda:*Waves* *5:17 ~InvaderXeena~ (I forgot to mention Maria's holding a Goldfish bowl with Pixie and Diva inside as fishes or whatever ) *Your go) *I think( *)*) *5:24 Invader Zeel Timmy:*Sees dah fish bowl* *5:26 ~InvaderXeena~ Cosmo: HEY! She has pet fish! Like we are! *turns into a fish and falls on the floor, and gets trapped in the oldfish bowl on the floor since the bowl was still on his head* Maria: ._. Cosmo: Can't...breath.. *falls over* *5:27 Invader Zeel Timmy:*Picks up the fish bowl and puts water in it then puts Cosmo in the fish bowl* *5:27 ~InvaderXeena~ Cosmo: I'm okay! *swims around the bowl* Maria: Is he always like that/ *?&* ** *5:28 Invader Zeel Wanda and Timmy:Pretty much yeah *5:28 ~InvaderXeena~ Maria: And do you both always do /that/? @TImmy and Wanda saying the same thing at the same time *5:29 Invader Zeel Timmy and Wanda:Sometimes *Looks at each other* We gotta stop doin that *5:30 ~InvaderXeena~ Pixie: *pokes her head out of the fishbowl* HEY, OTHER FAIRY PERSONS *Waves with her fin..thing* *I got really lazy so I did this http://images.wikia.com/kidvskatfanon/images/9/9c/Timmy_and_Maria.png ) *5:38 Invader Zeel XD) *5:39 ~InvaderXeena~ Her glasses are bigger but SAI wouldn't allow that) *MxT 5EVR *dies*) *Your go) *5:41 Invader Zeel Wanda:......hi? *5:43 ~InvaderXeena~ Pixie: *jumps out of the bowl and poofs into eh Fairy and glomps Wanda* OOH, NICE PINK HAIR. IT LOOKS LIKE COTTON CANDY. IS IT MADE OUT OF COTTON CANDY? *Bites Wanda's hair* Maria: Pixie, down Pixie: *muffled by the hair* Bwuf-- Maria: DOWN. Pixie: *falls over* *5:45 Invader Zeel Wanda:O.o?????? *5:47 ~InvaderXeena~ Maria: So sorry. She's sugar high right now. *Diva: *gets out of the bowl and poofs iknto eh fairy* What else is new? *5:47 Invader Zeel Wanda:Ah *5:52 ~InvaderXeena~ Pixie: I AM NOT SUGAR HIGH *